Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices that may more precisely measure temperature of semiconductor devices, and/or electronic devices including the same.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, heat generated when a semiconductor device is driven is not dissipated outside of the semiconductor device. As a result, the temperature of the semiconductor device increases (self heating effect), and the performance of an original circuit design cannot be guaranteed. For example, although a three-dimensional (3D) structure, such as FinFET, is a semiconductor device that may increase a driving current by two times or more compared to an existing two-dimensional structure, a degree of heat dissipation is lowered due to a narrow bulk region. As a result, the 3D structure is more affected by increases in temperature.
Although an apparatus having an additional temperature sensor is installed within the semiconductor device, the apparatus is relatively far from a position in which temperature should be measured, and thus, the temperature measurements are relatively imprecise. Thus, temperature needs to be measured at a place in which a distance between the device and an object to be measured is small enough to measure the temperature of the device.